What's A Soulmate?
by JulyB96
Summary: Jason's daughter runs to him in the middle of the night, asking a question about soul mates. He doesn't know how to answer other than talking about the most obvious couple there is to choose from, but he's not sure whether he should have answered or not. Percabeth; narrated by Jason. No Jasper/Jeyna stuff, I avoided it on purpose. One-shot. Bad at summaries, as usual.


Years after the war with the giants have ended, Jason's daughter asks him a question which causes him to reflect back on the eternally famous couple who no one will ever dare to forget. I apologize in advanced for this fic, even I think this is a little emotionally cruel.

A/N: Don't ask who the mother is in this fic, I avoided that on purpose, making the child's hair match Jason's and not specifying her eye color. It may be Reyna or Piper, who ever you may choose, but please don't start fighting about it in the comments.

Also, this fic was inspired by this video: watch?feature=player_embedded&v=ZhkddiOZM98

I suggest you watch it first. . .well, personally, I think you should watch it first or else the fic loses it's point.

_Enjoy._

* * *

The little girl crept downstairs, her feet barely making a sound against the wood floor. She pushed her blonde locks out of her face, eyes twinkling against the glow from the TV. A man was seated on the couch, watching a movie, but he wasn't really seeing. His eyes were glazed over, too caught up in the past to notice his daughter moving towards him. As quickly as she could, the little girl jumped up on the couch and shook her father's arm roughly, jolting him awake.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She whispered frantically. Her father blinked once or twice, before reality hit him hard, instincts kicking in immediately.

"What is it? What is it, sweetie? Are you okay? Is mommy okay?" Jason asked, caressing his daughter's cheek before shooting a worried glance towards the stairwell, where the sounds of soft snoring could be heard. He relaxed, taking a deep breath.

"No," His daughter laughed, amused at her father's overreaction. If only she knew the reasons behind his actions. "I wanted to ask you a question."

"This late at night? What time is it anyway—whoa! It's 11:30! You should be in bed, missy." Jason scolded, wagging his finger, which only causes the girl to laugh more. She knew she wasn't in trouble, her daddy never got mad at her.

"I was watching a Disney movie, um, about a hero and. . .um. . ." She scrunched her eyebrows, trying to remember the person's name, which she wasn't able to pronounce.

Jason chuckled, "That's alright kid, what was your question?"

"Oh, well, the hero was in love with this pretty lady, and I wanted to know. . ." She took a pause before very calmly stating her question. "What's a soul mate?"

Jason went blank, knowing the exact way to answer the question. Of course, he could have come up with a simple answer, but flashes of sea-green and stormy gray danced in front of his eyes and he couldn't stop it before he started.

"_It's a. . .well, it's like a best friend but more. . ."_ The two of them were inseparable, laughing and kissing and just _holding_ each other even if they were surrounded by Olympians. When they had stepped through those doors and back into the mortal world, there were cuts and scrapes covering their bodies, but both of them were smiling, because they were still together. Sadly, the smiling didn't last long, and neither did the peace. They were ambushed at the doors and a war broke out.

"_It's the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else. . ." _Hand in hand is the only way he ever saw them fight, never letting go of each other, not once. It wasn't a burden though, they knew how the other fought, they already knew what move would come next, because they were just perfect in tune with one another.

"_It's someone who makes you a better person,"_ He thought for a moment. _"Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself, because they inspire you."_ After the Olympians had arrived to help, Athena wouldn't spare a glance towards Annabeth, even after she had retrieved the statue. Even after she had gone through Tartarus just so they could get that statue, and Percy wouldn't have that. Jason had overheard Percy talking to Annabeth about how either she would get an apology from Athena, or he would do it himself.

Annabeth wouldn't let him do it, he'd get disintegrated, so she held her chin high and walked straight up to her mother. After only a few (not very harsh at all) words from Annabeth, her mother broke down in tears, grasping her daughter wearily, muttering various apologies and words of praise. Annabeth cried with her. Percy watched approvingly from the sidelines, along with everyone else.

"_A soul mate is someone who you can carry with you forever . . ."_ The war seemed never ending, when in all reality it had only lasted five months, but during that time neither of them had fought with one another. There were only warm embraces and quiet 'I love you's. Jason couldn't believe that after all they went through, they were still together. But it wasn't just now, but the war that had happened not so long before that. Through all the monsters and titans and the Minotaur that first day on Half-Blood Hill (rumors had led him to that story months ago) they never stopped loving each other. He didn't think they ever would.

"_It's the one person who knew you and accepted you before anyone else did. . ."_ Images started rapidly appearing in his mind, like a slideshow on to many energy drinks. There was bloodshed and monsters and ugly, raw war that never ended well. But they were winning. _"Or when no one else would. . ."_ Olympians and demi-gods hacked through giants as if they were weeds, slowly making their way to Gaia. Jason didn't know how much energy he had left in him, and he could see his friends were drained as well, but when he thought he was about to drop dead, the clattering of swords came to a halt.

Artemis had an arrow pointed straight toward the earth goddess's heart, Zeus had his bolt and Ares had his sword, both ready to kill. With a signal from Zeus, Artemis let the arrow fly and Gaia wailed in agony. Monsters disintegrated and cheers erupted from the crowd, but everyone close enough heard a scream mix with victory. _"And no matter what happens, you'll always love them. . ." _She shouted one name and one name only, Percy, and faster than Hermes himself, he was there. Both of them tugged on her foot, which was quickly sinking in the dirt. Several immortals reached out to help them, but it was too late. A large hand shot from the surface, grasping them tightly, and hauled them underneath the surface. They were still holding hands.

"_Nothing can ever change that. . ."_

Jason's daughter sat up, wiping tears off his face, and curled up in his lap, falling asleep in her father's arms.

* * *

_Fin. Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it._

P.s to the people who read my main fic, Secrets, the next chapter will be up in a couple of days, I am beyond sorry that it has taken this long.


End file.
